FOREVER CONFLICT (Preview Pilot)
by Random Author of 98
Summary: A short story for one of my incoming story that takes place in the world of Ravenfield. contains violence and swears.


**(DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, OK.)**

 **The following AU stories you are about to read are a part of previews of alternate stories for my other upcoming Ed Edd n Eddy stories.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER: (1)**

Up above the blue clear skies is a lone military jet leaving streams of contrails as it soars through the sky while patrolling for any sorts of possible threats or just performing some exercise drills.

Down below lays the grand park of Peach Creek city and one person seems to be taking some interest of watching the jet fly across the sky.

It was Ed, laying on the bench without a care in the world like Eddy.

Speaking of Eddy, his two close friends were also nearby as Eddy was busy fidgeting on his phone while Edward was inspecting flying butterflies as part of his research due to him writing the details onto his journal.

Then something sparked inside Ed's head.

 **ED:** "Hey guys! I got a strange question to ask."

This caused Eddy and Edward to stop what they were doing and looked at Ed.

 **ED:** "I recently somehow became...uh, interested...in alternate dimensions."

Somehow, hearing something ridiculous from Ed may be normal for both Eddy and Edward everyday, but hearing him say that he was interested in Parallel Universes raised up some new questions.

 **EDWARD:** "My Ed, mind if i ask how does the concept of Parallel Dimensions have cause you to show interest?"

 **EDDY:** "Probably got it from his comics, knowing him."

 **ED:** "Well i kinda read it from a web comic on the internet the other night and it involves how there is a possibility there is more than one version of us and there is a chance that there are like billions upon millions of version that are like this place except completely different."

 **EDDY:** "Ugh, close enough..."

 **EDWARD:** "That is amazing Ed, you have finally had starting to familiarize yourself with a certain branch of Science which involves learning the possibility of Parallel Dimensions."

 **EDDY:** "Yeah, whoop de doo..."

 **ED:** "Because of that, i actually thought of one possible alternate versions of everything around including us."

 **EDDWARD:** "Really, please do care to share it to the both of us."

 **ED:** "Well...how would we look like if we were in the military?"

 **EDDY:** "The military? Please, the moment i joined the damn military, then i wouldn't last a minute in a real firefight."

 **EDWARD:** "It's one of many possibilities, Eddy. Who knows that in one of those possibilities is the one where you are lucky to survive in a war."

 **ED:** "Never too sure to learn the secrets of the universe..."

 **EDDY:** "Whatever you two. As if we can avoid getting in the head, then i doubt it. Also anyone wants some mini-sundae over the dessert food truck over there, cause seriously the heat is killing me slowly."

 **EDWARD:** "Thanks for the threat, Eddy."

 **ED:** "Mmm, mini-sundaes..."

* * *

 **ALTERNATE DIMENSION-R4V3N**

* * *

The fighting between two forces was fierce and brutal, the main city of Baneburg was being siege for the second time and this time it was not planned by the Raven Empire last time.

It was now being under attacked by the new civilization known as the Falcon Regime, but unlike the Raven's plans to take over Baneburg for further operations.

Their plan is to really destroy and burn the entire city to rubble and ashes and rebuilt it to Vergebene stadt or the Forgiven city, but that doesn't mean the nearby Eagle Union borderline base isn't going to let this new threat pass through their line of defenses.

Thus the second Baneburg conflict has begun.

Among the streets is an Eagle convoy that were ordered to take out a Falcon Main base that was set up at the docks, so if they can destroy this outpost and push through then the chances of surrounding the invading Falcons might be a critical strike.

But it will have to wait because the Eagle convoy was ambushed from all sides since there were hidden Falcon Guerrillas among the buildings.

Quick to react, the front tank's gunner began to fire back while the turret began randomly firing its shells into the buildings, the group of eight APC's were deploying Eagle troopers to try to protect the convoy and pinpoint the hiding attackers locations while its MG turret is also trying to take out the Falcons.

Sadly the cargo supply truck at the back was taken out by a rocket, therefore losing their only resupply source.

Among the Eagle troopers that came out of the APC's were three least popular men.

 **ED:** "GET BEHIND ME, EVERYONE! GET BEHIND ME!"

Ed was the group's support gunner, the moment he was out of the APC, he then quickly heaves his handheld version of the HMG at the buildings where gun flashes could be seen coming out of the windows and pulled the HMG's trigger to unleash a stream of bullets.

As Ed quickly lay prone to the ground to set up his HMG's bipod to stabilize his accuracy while his other teammates began to take cover by hiding whatever they can find in the streets like, cars, alleys, dumpsters, crashed helicopters, debris, and some turned the craters from missile strikes as makeshift covers.

While they were busy being hit by rockets and bullet rounds from the hiding enemy Guerrillas, Ed then quickly stands up and jumped behind a dumpster being used by 2 other Eagle troopers before an incoming Slammer AP round hits the APC he and the others came out of and exploded into a fiery wreck.

While the dumpster is being shot at, Ed heard someone calling out to him and when he turned to his side, he saw Eddy and Eddward hiding in the alley to avoid the incoming projectiles.

 **EDDY:** "ED, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE WE BECOME RED PASTES OR ART!"

So Ed quickly left the dumpster cover and headed straight for the alley where Eddy and Edward are hiding, and there the grouped together about the current situation they all got themselves into.

 **EDWARD:** "Curses! I thought my plan back at main command to unexpectedly surround the invaders quickly wouldn't be this difficult, but i didn't expect this Regime could be this prepared!"

 **EDDY:** "Well wake up now, smart ass! We need some ideas right now to take out those hostiles inside those buildings anytime now!"

 **ED:** "Let me check it out, guys!"

The moment Ed poked his armored helmet out of the alley and try to find where the shooters at, then the dumpster he had taken cover earlier with the 2 Eagle troopers using it suddenly got hit by a rocket round, killing both Eagle troopers and erasing the dumpster completely and also making Ed pull his head back into the alley.

 **ED:** "I can't tell where they are or how many they are cause they look they were moving from windows to windows!"

 **EDDY:** "Well shit, these guys also knows how to play against us, huh! Well, we can play the game as well!"

 **EDWARD:** "Gentlemen, i believe we should provide an extra plan to surprise the Falcons and i got an idea in mind."

So all three troopers huddle up to hear Edward's next new plan in order to get through the surprise ambush set up by the Falcons, but they better do it fast or else the current plan will be for nothing but casualties.

* * *

 **CURRENT PRESENT DIMENSION**

* * *

The Eds decides to take up some cup sundaes from a nearby desserts food truck when Eddy bought three by using his own money, and then they sat at a nearby table while they thought to Ed's absurd theory about the alternate versions of them.

 **EDWARD:** "Ed, i find it hard to believe that we would be even be in the military, due to the obvious fact that i don't demonstrate acts of violence and therefore i don't use it for some ridiculous conflict."

 **EDDY:** "Oh really, what if it's the call of action where the military is looking for new recruits or, hell even conscripted even if you don't want to join in the first place."

 **ED:** "Join or sleep in the cell...with a free teddy bear for comfort, though."

 **EDWARD:** "If i ever get into a military career, then i would rather work at a research division rather than being out in the field."

 **EDDY:** "Wow, double-d...never thought you could still be this much of a killjoy even in the military."

 **EDWARD:** "I can't handle the sounds of war, Eddy! I don't want to recklessly throw my life way too quickly when i have much more to offer."

 **ED:** "The sundaes are yummy."

As the trio continues to gobble on their own picked mini-sundaes, Eddy then had another question about the current topic.

 **EDDY:** "If there is an alternate versions of us three, then what about the other guys and gals?"

 **ED:** "Umm, i guess there would have their own journeys throughout their lives when there is a world war happening right now?"

 **EDDY:** "What is this, a TV show where some people get to show their own opinions on what they have been through?"

 **EDWARD:** "The possibilities are endless, Eddy."

* * *

 **BACK IN ALTERNATE DIMENSION-R4V3N**

* * *

The plan Edward had explained was clear, while the Guerrillas were busy trying to take out the entire convoy, the trio has devise a plan to ambush the enemies who ambushed by ambushing them with irony, it was a quick simple plan since they have done this a lot ever since their campaigns on Archipelago and the freezing Tundras.

Hell, even they took down a prototype airborne battle carrier created by the Ravens, only because they succeeded with the big help of a very familiar blue-haired woman from the Special Ops division, who is quite very efficient at finishing tasks quickly and 'silently'.

But back to the matter at hand, the trio approached a backdoor of an apartment building where the Guerrillas where currently using it.

 **EDDY:** _***Takes out two smoke grenades***_ "Oh right, since this is where the bastards are really hiding, get ready to barge in and do what your're good at, Ed. Ready for this?"

 **ED:** _***Reloaded his handheld HMG***_ "Always and always, Eddy."

 **EDWARD:** _***Checks the ammo of his DMR***_ "Remember the plan, follow the sounds of the gunfire and take them out, but we shall expect some possible light resistance from them."

Receiving a nod from Eddy, he then quickly pulls both pins of the smoke grenades with his mouth and spits them out before he then kicked the door open and threw both smoke grenades inside before he quickly close the door again.

A few seconds later, they heard the sounds of hissing inside meaning the smoke grenades began to let out some smoke screen until they can be seen seeping underneath the backdoor.

 **EDDY:** "We are busting in 3...2...1..."

When the number one drops, Ed then quickly charged through the door and into the smoke filled hallways and using his HMG to scan enemies left to right while checking out some empty rooms.

Then Eddy and Edward follow through, Eddy kept his RK-44 Assault rifle pointed on the other hallways while Edward helped Ed moved forward and also helping him check the other rooms of the hallways, but sadly most of the rooms they both checked are empty.

Until suddenly they heard a loud rumbling sound from above, as if something explosive had landed on top of the apartment building.

 **ED:** "What was that?"

 **EDDY:** "An explosion, dummy. Let's keep going!"

But then bullets fly by them, causing Eddy to take cover inside in one of the rooms, Edward into another room, and Ed quickly took cover behind a vending machine and readies his HMG.

Eddy then took a quick look outside the room he is taking cover in and saw 3 yellow troopers with ragged clothes over their yellow uniforms, this means they must be those Falcon Guerrillas.

But the Guerrillas were currently firing at Edward's cover as they began to ran towards, so Ed quickly reacted by falling on the ground prone and began to fire upon the three Guerrillas, getting one kill as he riddled the Falcon in the chest before getting blasted in the neck.

After seeing one of their trooper get shot at, the two remaining Falcon Guerrillas immediately found a nearby sofa in out of the rooms brought out in the hallway before they then flipped it over to become an improvised cover.

 **EDDY:** "Keep firing on them, Ed! I gotta get to double-d!"

He received a nod from Ed as kept holding the trigger as it slowly ripped the sofa apart, but they didn't know that the two remaining Guerrillas have been busy throwing every objects from nearby hotel rooms to increase their cover's durability, and then one of them brought out a com-radio in order to reach out a signal.

 **FALCON GUERRILLA #1:** "Outpost 7, We got hostiles on the ground floor, they are trying to strike us from behind!"

* * *

 _ **OUTPOST 7 (A DINER THAT WAS TURNED INTO A COMMUNICATIONS BASE)**_

Somewhere in Baneburg, one of the local diners has been captured by Falcon troopers and turned it into their modified tactical communications base to increase their lines of sending various orders and gaining intelligence from their own units, who were gaining more ground as they strategically move across the city efficiently against the Eagles.

This was complete with Falcon sentry guards outside and on its roof while the important members and equipments were inside gaining new info and delivering new orders to all active battalions across Baneburg.

But as they work endlessly on controlling the directions of their battalions, one of the radiomen had received a signal from the Guerrilla team.

 **FALCON RADIOMAN #1:** "Lieutenant Reg, Guerrilla team 55 has encountered some problem!"

 **FALCON LT. REG:** "How hard it is to stop a simple convoy, imbeciles?!"

The radioman then quickly handed the microphone connected to a signal receiver to the Lieutenant.

 **FALCON LT. REG:** "This is Reg, what problems are you facing right now?! You said you can handle this and claimed to be good at urban warfare!"

 **FALCON GUERRILLA #1:** _"Our position is about to be compromised by a bunch of Eagle fools who planned to attack us from the behind!"_

 **FALCON LT. REG:** "THEN HANDLE THE PROBLEM, YOU NINCOMPOOPS! TAKE THEM ALL OUT BEFORE THEY REACHED OUR MAIN BASE AND ALL THIS INVASION AND PLANNING WOULD BE FOR NOTHING! You wouldn't disappoint our Lady, do you?"

 **FALCON GUERRILLA #1:** _"...Never at all, sir! We will never disappoint our Lady!"_

 **FALCON LT. REG:** "Then get to it and destroy the entire convoy!"

After Lt. Reg gave the microphone back to the radioman, he then went back to giving orders to order units across the city by using the monitors to give him the current situations according to every Falcon troopers in Baneburg.

As they go through their duties, they all didn't expect a single person that is currently hiding in one of the tall buildings.

* * *

 _ **ABANDONED TALL BUILDING**_

In her hands, her SL-Defender with a suppressor attached and loaded at capacity, bipod standing and the barrel is pointing out of the window.

Her target at sight is simple, eliminate the entire Diner...

After taking a quick sip from her water canteen, she then pulled the bolt handle back to load up a bullet, and then she took aim.

* * *

 _ **BACK AT OUTPOST 7**_

As the Lieutenant was busy giving out orders, the sentry guards outside were keeping an eye out for all sorts of trouble, but when one of them took the part of patrolling the empty broken streets of Baneburg.

When he came across a hole that was caused by an artillery strike and created an exposed hole that leads to the sewage system, so he unzips his pants and began to lets out his business.

By the time he empties his bladder, he was going to go back on patrol until a bullet suddenly penetrated through his helmet in and outside, killing him instantly.

This causes the other Falcon guards outside to instantly ready their weapons and aimed at whoever shot that guy.

Then two of their Falcon guards that are on the Diner's roof were suddenly shot in their heads simultaneously before the third roof guard was shot at his throat and fell off the roof.

"SNIPER! WE GOT A SNIPER INBOUND-" The Falcon who was outside the Diner was about to shout out the current situation but he was suddenly shot by the head and slammed against the Diner's windows, causing it to crack.

The remaining Falcon guard then saw where the sniper's location and ran to the nearby jeep parked beside the Diner and manned the jeep's HMG turret and lets loose at the tall apartment building where he saw the muzzle flashes of the sniper's gun.

Apparently, the sounds of the turret's cracking sounds alerted the entire Diner, thus causing the Lieutenant to turn his head outside the window and saw his remaining Falcon guard firing at a tall building blindly.

 **FALCON LT. REG:** "It seems our position has been compromised...ready my jeep by the time i finished packing up the intel, our work here is done."

This made everyone inside the Diner to quickly shut down everything and began packing up their collected intel while the Lieutenant's personal Kaiser guards readies up his armored jeep that will accompanied by two other gun jeeps that will be used by the Falcon radiomen.

* * *

 ** _BACK AT THE ABANDONED TALL BUILDING_**

 **UNKNOWN SNIPER:** _"Well...looks like someone is desperate to take me out."_

That was her thoughts as she watches the Falcon guard manning the jeep's turret attempting to fire at her position, but has no luck as the bullets drop at long range and was not that accurate by a very far range.

She then quickly loaded up another bullet and pulled the trigger, shooting the guard straight in the head and fell off the jeep and into the ground dead.

 **UNKNOWN SNIPER:** _"That's that, now about that Falcon Lieutenant..."_

Before she could look any further into the Diner, a couple of gun jeeps and one armored jeeps suddenly drove out from behind the Diner, this would mean the entire outpost is about to deliver some intel about the Eagle's strategy to their main commanding branch.

But before she could move ahead, her com-radio attached by her waist suddenly buzzed to life.

 **(COM-RADIO):** _*****_ _ **PSHH*** "BLUE MARY, do you copy? This is ZERO MIKE, my convoy just got ambushed and might be able to take a while to push through!"_

BLUE MARY was her designated codename, also known to some of her close friends as 'Marie', one of the top 10 members of Eagle Special Ops members and one of the big three ranking elites.

Her history and records may be a bit too classified to the public, but she was nevertheless able to pass the Elite program with high marks and expectations before she was deployed in the archipelagos for further advanced training.

After hearing ZERO MIKE's voice from the com-radio, she watches as the Lieutenant's convoy drove away from the Diner until they get far, then she grabs the com-radio off her belt and activated its receiver button.

 **BLUE MARY:** "BLUE MARY here, loud and clear. Your convoy might be able to go through, cause i just cause the entire outpost to move back to their main base."

 **(COM-RADIO):** **_*PSHH*_** _"WHAT?! THEY ARE GETTING AWAY! BLUE MARY, listen to me for a sec. If they deliver those gathered intelligence about our strategy and tactics, then they may counter for every plans we throw at them! You got to stop that convoy!"_

Marie then immediately aimed her favorite gadget, the grappling hook, down at another building and fired through it and it was a perfect hit and then hooked the main gun into a sturdy furniture tightly, because now she got herself an quick zip line emergency exit.

 **BLUE MARY:** "Oh, don't lose your shit right now, ZERO MIKE. Consider the convoy i'm about to give chase right now...dead."

After she closes her com-radio and puts it back into her belt, she then disassembled her SL-DEFENDER piece by piece in less then ten seconds and placed them all behind her back, and then she checked both of her S-IND7 pistols that were tucked at her legs.

She then swings down the zip line until she then drops down on the sidewalk after she pulled on the carbon fiber rope to release the main gun from its locked position back at the abandoned tall building, therefore retracting the gun and its rope back together before it gets hooked back into Marie's belt.

Now she looks left and right around the streets until she found what she needed right now, a wrecked motor shop with flipped motorcycles that were either blown apart, pieces by pieces, or some are still intact.

But now she found the perfect ride she wants and it is still working despite having some scratches...

 **BLUE MARY:** _"Hey there babe, you look like you want to ride down the highway so bad, but guess what...now's the time."_

* * *

 **CURRENT PRESENT DIMENSION WITH THE ORIGINAL EDS**

* * *

 **EDDY:** "Okay Ed, if you think that Marie Kanker is going to be helping us along the way, then you really need to fix your imaginations!"

 **ED:** "But Eddy, think about it! Imagine if she really was a member of an Elite strike force, she would be so cool if you think about it!"

 **EDDY:** "Or she would be much more pain in the ass than ever."

 **EDWARD:** "Or three times the stalker that she is..."

While they still talk about the ideas about alternate versions of everything around them, they then heard the sounds of marching instruments.

 **EDWARD:** "Goodness, it must be sounds of our local marching band, the Peach Creek Cobblers Moral Band."

 **EDDY:** "Sweet! Ed, let's get some eggs and banana skins!"

 **ED:** "Sure, let's do it while i thought some more."

 **EDDY:** "What about you, double-d? You coming with us?"

 **EDWARD:** "You guys do your thing, i will just watch the band."

 **EDDY:** "Alright, you're gonna miss what we are about to do. Come on Ed, we got some idiots to scam off and humiliate!"

While he watches Ed and Eddy ran off to start some shenanigans, Edward however stayed behind and watches the synchronized performances of the Cobblers marching moral band, but the topic mentioned by Ed still keeps on staying around his head and it is making him expand more of his opinions about it.

 **EDWARD:** _"How would we look like in an another alternate dimension?"_

* * *

 **BACK ONCE AGAIN IN ALTERNATE DIMENSION-R4V3N**

* * *

 _ **BANEBURG, Ambushed Eagle convoy**_

Ed, Edd, and Eddy is now eliminating the remaining Falcon Guerrillas on top of the rooftops, so thanks to Ed's non-stop suppressive fire on their targets, while Eddy was quick on his feet as he narrowly dodge incoming fire and Edward was placing careful headshots efficiently.

It was not an easy task to perform.

But before they could eliminate the last Guerrilla, a Falcon assault helicopter suddenly appeared from behind the building and the last Guerrilla quickly jumps inside the helicopter and manned the chopper's side turret.

They are going to need some explosives or else they might get turned to red pastes with giblets.

* * *

 _ **BANEBURG, HIGHWAY 20**_

Lieutenant Reg was now having a panic attack, because one of Eagle's elite killer is after their sorry asses.

Luckily, his personal Kaiser guards and the other two gun jeeps were holding her back, but they were having a hard time shooting her down due to the part where BLUE MARY is expertly weaving sideways in her salvaged functional motorcycle while jumping off ramps and placing direct shots with her pistols when she gets the chance.

But when BLUE MARY shot the first gun jeep's driver, it swerves out of control and crashed into the railing of the highway and plunged to its fiery death, killing all three personals and destroying one of their intel.

 **FALCON LT. REG:** "SHOOT HER DOWN, YOU FOOLS! HOW HARD IT IS TO KILL ONE BLUE HAIRED WOMAN!"

Then BLUE MARY aimed her grappling hook at one of the remaining jeeps and fired.

* * *

 ** _SOMEWHERE IN THE GREAT DESERT_**

A three way war erupted between the Ravens, the Eagles, and the Falcons as they all clashed in this bared sandy desert.

Right when the Ravens is about to be eliminated from this conflict, they suddenly won due to them being more determined, more serious, more cunning, and even more violent, and they all used those advantages to destroy both Eagles and Falcons with an equal amount of casualties.

It was because of the arrival of General Commissar Lee Kanker herself, the most feared and brutal Raven warlord among them and also the first woman to gain the title of General Commissar, it also worth mentioning that she is also a woman with an unknown mystery since she was not born within a Raven territory.

But she did has a secret personal goal of finding her two other sisters even if it takes to travel around the world spreading her reputation and spilling blood the way, all of that just to find her two other younger sisters.

Now she watches her own Raven battalion, known as the DAMNED REAPERS, pile up the dead bodies of every dead Eagle and Falcon troopers into some of the holes they dug up and threw all of them in there and repeat the cycle, except if it was a trooper with pictures of friends and families as they were given their own graves and it goes the same for the higher ranking enemy officers.

Lee then snaps her fingers and a Raven trooper came by her and brought out a lighter, which she uses it to heat up her cigarettes and blew out the smokes among the battlefield.

 **GEN. COMMISSAR LEE:** "Round up the wounded, take their weapons and ammo, if you found a ride that is still working then get to work on repairing it. By the way, does anyone have an extra canteen?"

Then a Raven captain came to her side and handed her his water canteen, which Lee took it out of his hands and drank a good half of it and gave it back to him before she continues smoking.

 **GEN. COMMISSAR LEE:** "Well, Captain Klein. Since you actually remembered my notes, mind if you bring our good little pet Eagle spy out of the truck?"

The captain name Klein gave Lee a hard closed fist salute and ran off to get their captured Eagle spy.

A few moments later, Captain Klein came back with a few Raven troopers with what seems to be a shirtless blindfolded man with torned pants and he was suddenly thrown in front of their Gen. Commissar in a really harsh way, noting the facts that he has a lot of cuts and bruises.

Then Lee pulled the Eagle spy off the ground and pulled his head to make look at her face to face.

 **GEN. COMMISSAR LEE:** "Now tell us...what else do you know about the bases in this forsaken area, my dear boy..."

 **EAGLE SPY:** "Fuck...you...iron bitch."

 **GEN. COMMISSAR LEE:** "Still resisting, hmm...then i beg to differ."

Then the sounds of screaming and bones being broken was heard and echoed throughout the desert.

* * *

 _ **FALCON REGIME, INTELLIGENCE AGENCY HQ**_

Sweet, innocent, ditsy...

This is how her co-workers see May Kanker inside the office, despite looking pretty and a little bit smart, she was not a really energetic worker in the intelligence agency since its her job to organize their updated reports from around the world.

Living in the main capital of the Falcon Regime might be sore eyes for some people since everywhere you look, propaganda are just everywhere you look at, but May Kanker is just not falling for it despite the fact she has to pretend every morning to un-enthusiastically wake up to the early morning national anthem 6 in the morning.

But it is not a bad place to live in if you just avoid pissing off the authority by any means necessary.

As May looks out the office windows, she saw the glimmering diamond covered silver statue of 'Lady Grace', the current regime's supreme leader, and saw civilians flocking around the statue just to give some flowers, coins, letters, and rare jewelries to show the 'Lady Grace' some of their loyalties.

Up in the skies are the newly developed Falcon sky gunships patrolling the streets below, Armored personal carriers among the streets, guard towers in every corners, and people trying to get use to their daily lives.

She could just wished that one day to explore the world and learn other new cultures or even the other factions like the news about independent nations popping up around the world, maybe she could-

 **OFFICE FOREMAN:** "MAY, WE GOT A LOT OF INCOMING REPORTS COMING IN AT SHARP 12 AND YOU ARE BUSY DAY DREAMING! GET BACK TO WORK OR ELSE!"

 **MAY:** "UH...YES, FOREMAN SIR!"

Now May really wished to get the hell out of here and explore the outside world...

* * *

 _ **GREAT RED RIVER, NEAR AT THE BORDER OF THE RAVEN EMPIRE**_

Poor Kevin, conscripted after a very sudden bad turn of events despite being this close to attaining his Football degree and was pulled out of his country by the Raven national guard.

Now he was part of an amphibious assault in order to take back one of Raven's most important city as it was conquered months ago by the Falcon Regime, and let's just say his football training is what keeps him focused and calm...by calm, i mean slowly wetting his combat pants.

He's trying his best to keep his nerves under control and avoid getting scared by the sounds of artillery hitting the water around their transport boat, but being stuck in the middle of boat like Kevin with 30 other conscripted or trained troopers is not helping at all.

 **RAVEN COMMISSAR IN THE TRANSPORT BOAT:** "Brothers! Today will be the proudest day you have ever faced! You will fight the damn Falcon invaders with all your strength! For each and every fallen Raven soldiers, you will make them pay with ten of theirs! There will be no mercy for defeatists, cowards or traitors! Anyone caught deserting his post will be shot! Remember our Glorious rules of war - not one of you step backwards! You will be well equipped for the battles that lie ahead. You will have food, water, weapons, and plenty of ammunition! What do you suppose the Falcons have? None! Nothing at all! Their own supply lines are stretched too thin! Their dash to the other side of the city has left them without the means to bring us a proper fight! With our superior strength in numbers, and our boundless courage, victory will be ours! We...shall stop...the fascist Falcon invaders right there, right now!"

 **RANDOM RAVEN CONSCRIPT:** "INCOMING JETS!"

True to what that Raven conscript has just said, a squad of Falcon assault jets flew by them and performed a strafing run on their fleet of transport boats due to them having limited anti-air defenses, which resulted a few of their transport boats getting blown up by the jets new missile platform.

This resulted many of the conscripts to lose their minds and began to jump out of the transport boats, but this will be ignored very easily by the Ravens.

 **RAVEN COMMISSAR IN THE TRANSPORT BOAT:** "I JUST SAID...NOT ONE OF YOU SHOULD SHOW COWARDICE! KILL THOSE COWARDS! LET THE RIVER BE THEIR GRAVES!"

So Kevin and the other remaining 24 Raven troopers/conscripts had to watch the others attempted to escape the boat, but it was too late as the boat's guards and officer began gunning down the fleeing scared conscripts until their dead bodies remained still in the river.

Now Kevin is really feeling the stress growing inside him as they are now getting near to the docks, where the current firefight is ongoing.

 **RAVEN COMMISSAR IN THE TRANSPORT BOAT:** "DO NOT COUNT DAYS, DO NOT COUNT MONTHS, COUNT HOW MANY FALCON BASTARDS YOU HAVE KILLED! THE EMPIRE OF RAVEN WILL RAIN WRATH UPON THEM! NOW MOVE OUT YOU PANSIES!"

One by one, the troops including Kevin began climbing out of the transport boat with haste, before a missile that belonged from a Falcon jet shot their transport boat, killing the remaining 10 troops including the commissar and guards.

But after Kevin got out of the boat, the explosion sent him flying for a short time until he landed back on the dock's wooden floor, it was not fatal but it does gave him dizziness and deafness for a bad few seconds.

When his sights is starting to clear up and ears began to hear properly, he then found himself in a line of Raven troopers or conscripts, this was the line where two commissars began handing random weapons to the troopers that were lined up.

But the result was the troopers/conscripts getting a weapon that they don't know how to use it or not their types, and when Kevin was next up in line.

 **COMMISSAR THAT WERE GIVING THE WEAPONS:** "LIKE IT OR NOT, THE WEAPONS YOU ALL ARE ABOUT TO GET IS YOUR TICKET THROUGH HEAVEN OR HELL, SO LEARN TO USE IT AS FAST AS POSSIBLE OR DIE TRYING!"

One of the commissars then grabbed a PATRIOT assault rifle out of the weapons crate and rudely pushed it against Kevin's chest and then the commissar pushed him away from the line and into the front lines.

Kevin then checked ammo magazine of his PATRIOT assault rifle, it reveals to be the only ammo magazine and this made Kevin even more frustrated.

 **KEVIN:** _"I got taken out of my neighborhood just to be forced into the military, then i had to watch them get executed just because they can't handle the heat, and now i have an assault rifle that only has one magazine... well fuck, i'm so gonna die."_

When he started running up the hills of the dock together with the other troopers/conscripts, he managed get far enough thanks to his football training and took cover behind a flipped cargo truck before a barrage of machine gun slugs teared through the others behind him.

But when he saw a blue-haired foreigner wearing some sort of ridiculous fake leaves around his dark red combat uniform while holding a SL-DEFENDER sniper rifle besides him and he seems to be waving over to Kevin to come near him.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 _ **AUTUMN VILLAGE, CURRENT OUTPOST OF THE SPARROW MILITIA**_

Nazz was busy handling the injured Sparrow rebels by tending to their various injuries or blood loss inside in one of the village's inns and it was a very urgent but unsettling sight for the people with weak stomach.

But not to Nazz since she was born to take up the role of field medic ever since the Green Sparrows liberated her Falcon controlled hometown, and during the day forwards is the day she began to earn their trusts and respects until she became an official member of their growing revolution cause.

When she learned the reason why they are starting a worldwide rebellion, they can let other nations and countries to gain their own independent stances in order to support the Eagle Nation's restoration of the golden era of balance and security, also while avoiding the two other rather violent factions such as the Ravens and Falcons and some rogue extremists.

But it's going to be long journey to reach that goal or die trying.

Sometimes Nazz would just wished that she would have a break once in a while, but that's not going to happen when her friends among the Sparrows kept coming for her medical assistance which is still okay for a young woman like her.

So now is the time to up prove her worth by asking her own serious question.

 **NAZZ:** "Can you teach me how to use a gun, please?"

* * *

 _ **SOMEWHERE IN THE WESTERN FOREST, RAVEN TERRITORY**_

A small refueling station outpost that was recently built by the Ravens is currently repairing dozen of incomplete battle tanks, so it will be a very busy night for the Raven engineers stationed on it.

While the engineers were at most busy with everything inside the station outpost, the guards were also at their most serious state when patrolling around the outpost inside or outside, then suddenly and out of the blue are fireflies appearing from all sides of the forest surrounding the outpost and this caused the guards to scratched their heads as the guide states that literally no fireflies are found in this part of the country.

Here's what they didn't know about this 'fireflies' that began to flock around the refueling station one by one until they became thousands upon thousands, and instead of having a carapace skins with glowing bio-luminescent bulbs.

They all instead have metallic skins on them and instead of a glowing bright yellow, it was glowing red plus they all seems to have antennas on their artificial insect heads.

As the guards and engineers were getting confused by the sheer amount of metallic fireflies as they all stop what they were doing a minute ago, withing the forest lies a hidden figure with a shaven head and also what seems to be a tablet with a remote control interface.

This was Johnny, Green Sparrows rogue explosives specialist who was known to be a weird nutjob, but despite the report about him being a complete weirdo he stills excels at what he does and helping to spread the goals of Green Sparrows.

Now Johnny began to try build thousands of his new prototype invention the 'Bomb-Flies' and decides to test it on a Raven refueling station he scouted a week ago, and the best part about is him controlling where they needed to go and set off the timer through the tablet.

 **JOHNNY:** "This is it, Plank. After so many tests and explosions through our faces, we can finally test it out once and for all."

He watches closely at the tablet as every Bomb-Flies began to land at where the most flammable areas are at, now he had to set off the explosives before the Raven's become suspicious.

 **JOHNNY:** "What's that, Plank? Is it going to be worth it? Plank, the moment i activated the timer is the moment we get to see how practical the Bomb-Flies are going to be."

If you were a person sitting next to Johnny, you will just see him talked to himself all alone.

 **JOHNNY:** "Ya still complaining? Let's found out right...about...now."

The moment he pressed the button, all of the Bomb-Flies that landed inside and outside of the outpost and began to attract the attentions of the guards and engineers as they began to blink slowly until it blinks into a rapid pace.

The last thing that went through all of their minds is..."Oh shit."

Thus a massive chain reaction explosions ranging from small to big began to engulf the entire refueling station into a fiery display.

 **JOHNNY:** "WOAH! SEE PLANK, I TOLD YA IT WAS WORTH IT!"

When he takes a look at his destruction, none was left standing of the entire station, including all of the stationed incomplete battle tanks were spared as they were replaced by burning scorching metal.

 **JOHNNY:** "Well Plank, guess we can both say this new invention is a hot success. Now let's get out of here before more reds found about out about this."

He packed his tablet back into his backpack and began to ran through the forest, disappearing back into the shadows and planning for his next targets ahead, cause he's going to need everything.

* * *

 **BACK IN THE PRESENT DIMENSION**

* * *

Eddward still watches the ongoing marching band until they began to get angry because someone shouted that someone is throwing eggs at them, and when Eddward looks in one of them billboards and saw Ed and Eddy laughing hysterically.

Yep, it was their doings alright.

Now they had to get out of there before they both get caught red handed.

 **EDWARD:** _"How would we all look like in an another alternate dimension, indeed?"_

* * *

 **THE END?**

* * *

 **WRITER'S NOTES:**

 **Random Author here, what you just read is a preview of FOREVER CONFLICT, a story where the characters of EEnE are born in a world of RAVENFIELD.**

 **Ravenfield is a free to play game made by SteelRaven7, this game was known to allow you to put lots of AI bots as your allies or enemies for an all out war.**

 **But since it has no lore or plot yet, i made up my own with some other inspirations from other games.**

 **This is still a short story, so i may have to take some time writing the real one in the future, which is going to take a while so please be patient.**

 **Also, sorry about not including Sarah and Jimmy since they are still too young to be in this story, but they will be in it.**

 **Nevertheless, i had some fun finally writing this preview.**

 **(Leave a review if you want.)**


End file.
